The Job
by SairinSosara
Summary: A challenge story written for the Facebook Page Skyrim Logic. Has no relation to the Ourus series. The dragonborn looks for a way to complete a challenging assassination. Rated T because even though it's murder, I don't get too graphic. (I'm bad at summaries)


This story was created as an idea for the page Skyrim Logic on Facebook. This takes place in Skyrim, after the character has been through the main quest, and the whole of the Dark Brotherhood as well as Theives Guild. For reference, the character is a Khajiit mage, with specializations in Conjuration, Alteration, and Destruction, working on Illusion (And yes, this is the character I'm currently running, it's a shame there isn't a quest like this.)

* * *

The people move right past me, paying no attention to the mage with the long cowl. That would change if they could see who I was, of course, but so long as I keep my head down, I'm fine. The streets of Riften are slick with rain, but in the distance I can hear the shouts and calls of the marketplace. I duck into an alley from which I can see the market. My slit eyes scan the crowd, looking for my target. A member of the Thalmor, prominent enough to have the ear of the Jarl, but low enough on the food chain to not be given his own bodyguard.

It's not that hard to find him, honestly. People move away from him, afraid to meet his gaze, afraid to be called out on some petty crime and thrown away. Riften is such a crime ridden place no one would ask questions anymore, and they all knew it. However, despite the ease with which I found him, I can tell this will not be an easy kill. He's too exposed, too high profile. I would be tracked and found. The contract wanted him killed publicly, a message sent, but to do so comes with high enough risks I was offered an extra to the contract by Nazim if I avoided a bounty, 'as a friendly bet'. I resume my vigil and offer a small prayer to Sithis, asking for insight.

I frown a little as I hear, in the far distance, a dragons roar. Almost as once the entire marketplace flinched. I consider the pros and cons of going out to deal with the beast, and laugh to myself. It would be so easy, to rip through the marketplace, tearing apart anyone who tried to stop me, and bury a conjured blade in that stupid Altmers face. But I hold back for a multitude of reasons.

None of the least of which being her... Lucia. After my adventure with Brynjolf and the guild, I had moved Lucia to Honeyside. And I can see her now, out in the market, grinning and talking to the stall owners. Another roar, this time closer makes my decision for me. I walk out of the alleyway, and back towards the gate. As I walk, people take notice as I summon my ethereal blade, lightning crackling in my other hand. A call goes up as someone recognizes me and cheers go up. I can't help but to hate the attention, both as a thief and an assassin, public attention is not something I enjoy.

But then, killing Alduin was not exactly a low key affair. So I have to deal with it.

Outside the gates, I am almost instantly confronted by a huge burst of fire. My robes light up, and so does my left hand, switching to a warding spell. Between all of that, the flames merely boil past me, though I hear shouts of pain from a guard behind me. Dumb bastard. The blast ends as quickly as it came and I charge forward. Dropping my ward, I slash at the beast, catching it on the muzzle and knocking the deadly teeth away from me. Then, my left hand shoots out, a shrieking bolt of lightning catching the dragon at the base of his throat. I began running to my left, and the beast growls as it follows me.

Good, I have its attention.

More fire blazes to life behind me, and I run as fast as I can to stay away from the flames. It stops and I charge a spell in my left hand, which I cast with a wave, leaving a storm atronach in the path of the dragons sight. I cast an invisibility spell, letting the atronach take its attention while I take a step back.

Its a Blood Dragon, and quite large for its size.

I smirked, my fangs showing through. I summon a second blade into my off hand and charge. Sending a mental command to my atronach it slams both its hands into the top of the dragons head, pushing it down and stunning the creature. I leap forward, landing on the head and slamming both blades down, driving it through the dragons eyes. It screams and with a lurch of its head tosses me straight up into the air, where I make another set of blades, which I drive straight down, with the full weight of my body and falling speed behind it, straight into its brain. Its whole body kicks, before going limp, it's final scream of pain tapering off into a death keel. I feel strength filling me as I absorb its soul, bringing me further knowledge of the dragon tongue.

I slide off the quickly burning corpse, and turn around. As usual, now that the danger had passed, there was a crowd expressing disbelief and amazement at the feat. I merely push past them and move back into the city, heading towards the local tavern. Knowing the Thalmor, he won't be out and about for at least a few hours, and it's dinner time.

* * *

It always amazes me how soon people forget things in this town. A dragon attack yesterday and they all go about their business with barely a change. Even though the guardsman who had been behind me had died, it was like no one cared, except to comment that it was a 'damn shame'. I shake my head and look at my target. He's prowling along the market again, glaring at people and complaining very loudly about how uncivilized everyone is.

I still have no idea what I am going to do, but I have time. Strictly speaking, very few contracts are time sensitive. But that doesn't mean I like waiting around. I am currently eating with Lucia, nodding as she talks about her activities in the city, when I see it. Someone crossed in front of the Altmer, and fell, causing him to throw a fit, launching a kick into the poor mans side. I recognize him as Snilf, one of the local beggars. He cries out and I see the frowns on the faces of citizens.

The Altmer begins to reach for the dagger by his side before the crowd jumps in, which begins a rather furious scramble to restrain both parties. And that gives me the chance I have been looking for.

"Stay here Lucia. I need to stop this from getting worse!" I say, loud enough to be heard. And then I vanish from sight, my invisibility spell taking hold. I have to hold back a chuckle, as I sneak closer. Though there is little room, I am a professional, and no one can tell where I am. I get behind the raging Thalmor, and let a silent fury spell loose at near point blank range. Then I hurry back into the crowd.

"All you Talos worshiping degenerates will DIE BY MY HAND!" I hear him scream out before a lightning cloak spell explodes out, damaging everyone within range and turning the crowd into a riot. I can hear the sounds of clashing weapons and pained screams as I reappear at the edge of the crowd, before dashing in, knocking people to the side. I broke through and see that there are three people on the ground, blood pouring through cuts on their chest. Burn marks are all over the ground, and I can see more then one person jerking from exposure.

"Is this what the Thalmor preach? 'Let us beat and stab your citizens or we will kill you all?" I say loudly, getting murmurs from the crowd. "Is this what I fought for? People like you? The Thalmor are just a bunch of murderers and thieves, hiding behind your strength!" I sweep my hands out, and summon a blade. "Prove me wrong!"

The Thalmor seems incensed by my challenge, which isn't too far from the case with my fury spell in his system, and charges me. My left hand casts a quick ebony skin spell and his blade rests lightly on my skin, no damage done. I lean in and grab the mans arm so he can't get away. Quietly enough only he can hear me, I look into his eyes and whisper "Hail Sithis." With a predatory grin, I slam my blade into and THROUGH the Thalmors chest, lifting him off the ground, before he falls to the ground. He doesn't get back up.

"Murderers and thieves disgust me." I carefully ignore the snort that comes from someone in the crowd, probably one of the guild. "Does anyone dispute my right to end this danger to public safety?" I ask. No one spoke up. "Then I'll be going." I turn from the crowd, and dispel my blade. As I am walking back to my table the cheering starts, applause and cries of 'hail dragonborn' accompanying the rest of my meal with Lucia.

* * *

"It seems I continue to misjudge you Listener." Nazir laughs. "Not only do you kill the target, you do so in the middle of the day, without hiding... and you get applauded for it!" He makes a gesture and I start as I realize Babette is standing beside me. "Not even Babette could get away with that, she-devil that she is."

"Hmph, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Psychotic children don't tend to elicit cheers. Great use of Illusion magic Listener." She smiled, a pointy thing. "One of these days, I may make you immortal just so you can entertain myself and Sithis forever." Then she laughs. "You can pretend to be my daddy!" Her voice seems to switch between that of an old woman and a young girl so often I've just learned to accept it.

A tickle in the back of my head seems to convey amusement and I smile. Seems even the Night Mother approves of my actions.

At the end of the day, this is my family. When Lucia is old enough, I'll teach her my craft. And she can join the closest family I've ever seen. Until then though, this will have to do.

Hail Sithis.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'm not too good at first person deals. The new story for Ourus will be out soon.


End file.
